Quinntana Week 2014
by snixty9
Summary: Joining the Quinntana Week party a tad late. Shall I play catch up? (T for now)


_**Quinntana Week: DAY 6 - HOLIDAY SEASON**_

Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings  
_Just once please try not to be so mean_  
_Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_Come on I'll say it slowly (__**Romance**__) you can do it, babe_

* * *

Santana was having a stressful day at work. Her boss had been up her ass about an upcoming corporate event that Santana was in charge of. She thought one, Sue Sylvester was an overbearing crazy bitch - apparently New York City had a different brand of crazy… An entirely super-saiyan type shit crazy.

"We need those invites to all of our top clients out by today, Lopez."

"I'm on it, Sarah," Santana replied as politely as she could, turning a corner in this maze of an office full of cubicles.

"Did you make sure that you definitely have the right date for the location we wanted?" Sarah probed, tailing Santana from behind. But seriously this bitch felt like she was attached to Santana's ass - she was literally her tail.

Santana scratched her head and took a deep breath trying to keep Snix at bay, "Yes, Sarah, I called the Hilton and booked the ballroom, just like we discussed."

Santana picked up her speed, desperately wanting to get to her office and slam the door shut in this psycho's face.

"What about the caterer? We've done business with them before. Are you sure they're not over pricing their services?"

To everyone walking opposite of Santana or who had a good visual of her face could clearly see that she was on the verge of strangling someone soon. They all veered out of her way immediately when they saw her coming. It gave her sentimental feelings of walking down McKinley High School hallway all over again.

"Sarah, I've gotten everything down. Everything is almost finished and as I said before, I would let you know once everything is in place," Santana finally turned around to face the pestering rodent behind her, while placing her hand on the cool golden door knob of the door leading into her office. She was hoping Sarah would get the hint and leave.

"Alright Lopez, but if this goes to shit, it's your ass," Sarah reminded before storming off in the direction of her own office.

Santana only huffed a deep breath she had been holding to retain herself from Snix-slapping the shit out of the uptight bitch. She was so sick of doing all this ass work, only to have Sarah take all of the credit. But once all this ass kissing bull shit was over, Santana would soon have her hands on the promotion she'd been waiting for to take that bitch's position as head of the department. Sure, everyone in the office feared her like the natural great leader that she was born to be, but no one hated her like they all hated Sarah. And it was clear to all the big dogs up top, too. Mariah, who was Sarah's boss, held a secret meeting with Santana and assured her if she could organize the company's upcoming corporate party with all of their important clients, it was bye bye Sarah and hello Santana. And s work was certainly making all of Santana's muscles tense up.

Santana twisted opened the door to her office only to be surprised by a huge beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. They were her favorite, sunflowers and roses. She felt herself relax at the sight and knew only one person who would be thoughtful enough to send these. As she walked over to the vase to smell the flowers, she immediately pulled out her phone from the pocket of her black pencil skirt.

"Hey, Babe," she greeted with a smile.

"I'm guessing you got my surprise?" the voice on the receiver's end came out silky and smooth as always. Santana's favorite thing to hear, especially after being on the verge of allowing Snix to come out and play.

"They're almost as beautiful as you."

"Still in ass-kissing mode, huh? How bad is Sarah driving you nuts right now?"

"I almost slapped the bitch on my way back to the office. She stalked me from the bathroom to my office, Quinn. The bitch is cray," Santana pointed out, playing with one of the petals on a sunflower.

Quinn giggled in response, "Sounds like you have a lot of frustration to work out tonight, babe," Quinn's voice quickly shifted from playful to seductive in a millisecond.

"Fuck, speaking of tonight, babe, I'm gonna be coming home late again. I'm so sorry," Santana remembered that she had some work to do in the office still.

"It's okay, San, I'll be waiting," Quinn sing-sang.

Santana lifted a curious brow. This is the one thing they fought most about - Santana killing herself at her job and basically living in her office. Why was Quinn suddenly not angry about her staying late? Whatever, Santana would take what she could get - especially with the amount of pressure she was feeling at the moment, she didn't need another stupid fight with Quinn on top of that.

"Thanks for understanding, Q. You're the best babe. And these flowers really made my day," Santana chimed, smelling the flowers one more time. Boy, did she become a sap - high school Santana would've chided her for being all gross and lovey-dovey over some flowers that would wilt and die in a few days anyway. But Quinn changed that.

"Wait till you see what I've got planned tonight - you'll be thanking me more than once today."

Again, Santana furrowed her brow in confusion, but again, she wasn't about to complain.

"Can't wait, babe, I'll text you when I'm leaving the office."

"K, love you."

"Love you too," Santana replied automatically before hanging up.

She sat at her desk feeling uneasy about something. Like she was forgetting something. It was all too suspicious - Quinn sending flowers (though she sent surprises to the office for no specific reason on more than one occasion), Quinn not picking fights about Santana staying late in the office and Quinn having more planned surprises. Something wasn't right. Santana pressed the button on her office phone to call her secretary.

"Jonathan, do I have anything marked in my personal calendar today?"

"Nope," Jonathan immediately replied.

Santana bit her bottom lip in even more confusion. Nothing on her personal calendar? No anniversary, or birthday? Which Santana had forgotten all too often and so it worried her now that she may have forgotten again this time. The last time she forgot their anniversary, Quinn nearly threw a hot plate of food at her face, spent all night locked up in their room sobbing loudly and put Santana in the dog-house for a week. Santana spent an entire week kissing her girlfriend's ass, doing sweet things she usually didn't do, like taking home Quinn's favorite flowers, or sitting through Quinn's favorite bizarro independent movies or bringing her breakfast in bed. It took Santana buying her an engraved iPod with all of her favorite albums already downloaded and a sappy sentimental scrapbook filled with memories as friends and girlfriends for them to finally have make-up sex and for Santana to sleep in her own bed again. But boy was the make-up sex amazing.

Perhaps Quinn just knew she had been having a really difficult time at the office lately and she just wanted to do something nice for her girlfriend. Santana shrugged and sighed. She turned towards her company computer and began tapping away, immediately getting lost in her work.

* * *

Santana was opening the door to her New York City loft that she shared with Quinn at almost 10PM. She tried to be as quiet as she could. She assumed the blonde had fallen asleep since she didn't reply to Santana's text before she left the office. Santana walked in to see a somber sleeping beauty gently laid on their couch in the living room. She was wearing a red silky robe that Santana hadn't recognized and the way Quinn was positioned, Santana could see a sneak peak of new lingerie that she hadn't ever ripped off either. The house smelled amazing too - she assumed Quinn had made an amazing dinner for her to come home to.

Santana sat down on the sofa next to Quinn's sleeping body and shook her lightly to rouse her awake.

"Babe, wake up, let's go to bed," Santana insisted in a hushed tone.

She saw Quinn's eyes open slowly and a dazed look paint her face, "What time is it," she groaned sleepily.

"It's about 10, Q. Come on, let's go and cuddle in bed," Santana stroked Quinn's soft cheek admiring her beautiful girlfriend, so grateful that she could come home to this.

Quinn sat up, stretching a little bit. She seemed to be observing Santana or looking for something around her. And when she realized that Santana didn't come home with anything in particular or had any sort of surprise for her, tears began to well up her eyes.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Santana immediately asked concerned, noticing the immediate shift of emotions on Quinn's face.

"You forgot again, didn't you!?" Quinn accused in a shaky voice.

_Shit._

"Fuck," Santana muttered, "Babe, it's Jonathan's fault I swear!"

"You can't blame your fucking secretary for your idiocy!" Quinn stood up to storm off in the direction of their bedroom.

Santana immediately followed, "I swear, Quinn I've filled up my personal calendar, not missing ONE thing. I asked him if anything was on it for today and he said nothing!"

_"I'm going to fucking fire Jonathan tomorrow and then kill that moron,"_ Santana bitterly thought to herself.

Before reaching the doorway of their bedroom, Quinn turned around abruptly, catching Santana off guard.

"Santana, what is the date today?" Quinn asked, her eyes red from rubbing them too hard making sure her angry tears wouldn't fall.

"Uh, the fourteenth," Santana replied dumbly.

"Of what month?"

"Februa - ohhhh."

Now everything made sense. Including all of the people she saw during lunch holding roses and stuffed bears.

"God damn it, Santana, I even wrote it on the fucking card in the flowers that you clearly didn't bother to read!" Quinn continued to storm off into their bedroom.

"Babe, come on, give me a break here," Santana pleaded following Quinn into their bedroom.

Obviously, Quinn had gone all out. There were scented candle lit, rose pedals everywhere and were those handcuffs on the bed? Quinn was now blowing out all of the candles that were lit around the room.

"Give you a break, Santana?! You're always forgetting these things! You make me wonder if I'm special to you at all!" Quinn argued.

"Quinn, Valentine's Day is just some bull shit Hallmark card holiday to make saps buy overpriced roses and chocolates," Santana tried to reason.

"Yes, Santana I'm completely fucking aware of how you feel about this _stupid_ holiday. But were you aware that this is our fucking TENTH Valentine's Day together? Probably the EIGHTH one you've forgotten, though," Quinn was screaming now. Santana was sure their neighbors were going to complain, but it wouldn't be the first noise-complaint they received.

"Hey, that's an exaggeration," Santana replied. But those were the wrong choice of words.

"You know what, I must be a fucking idiot to think that nearly ten years of being with me could change anything. Why did I even expect you to come home with some surprise?"

_Ah - there's the reason why she didn't pick a fight earlier. She thought she was going to receive a surprise_.

"Sometimes, it's nice to know that the person you've been committed to for almost ten years of your life actually fucking cares about you to some extent and doesn't just _forget_ important things all of the time."

"Quinn, it's not even a real holiday - "

" - It was the first time we had sex with each other!"

Santana immediately shut her mouth as realization washed over her. It was the first time they had done anything outside of the friend zone. Ten years ago was Mr. Schue's disaster of a wedding and ten years ago was when they had drunk hook up sex. Of course it took both bitches to get their asses out of their heads and realized that they did love each other.

"Quinn, I'm sor-"

"Look, I'm just really tired Santana. You do know you're not sleeping in this bed with me tonight, right?"

Santana just nodded quietly before making her way to the living room where she would continue her work on her laptop.

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since the Valentine's Day massacre, but Santana made no strides or even tried to grovel for forgiveness. Instead the next morning after the huge fight, she left a handwritten note on the pillow next to Quinn stating that she was very sorry for forgetting and that she would make it up eventually. After that, being in the loft with Quinn was tense and their sleeping arrangements had not changed. Santana only prayed that Quinn still had some semblance of patience in her even after these ten strenuous years. For that week and a half she focused on work and focused on receiving this promotion that she had been working so hard for.

"Quinn!" Santana kicked the door shut and walked into the loft excited with a bottle of champagne in her hands, "Quinn!" She called out again all too excited with her news.

When she wasn't greeted by the blonde, she was immediately concerned. She knew she should have been home by now. She's home at six at the latest after teaching her art classes and it was now seven. Santana waltzed into their bedroom only to find a very quiet Quinn packing her belongings in a large luggage.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Santana asked almost breathlessly, shaken by the image in front of her - her worst nightmare.

"I need time to think, Santana," Quinn sighed, not turning away from her task of folding and packing.

"Q, please, just hear me out," Santana pleaded.

"You left me a fucking note after you clearly hurt me. I'm supposed to magically forgive you? All you've been preoccupied with is work and I don't know anymore, San. Ten years is a long time waiting - how long do I have to keep on waiting?"

"Babe, please, you don't have to wait anymore, I swear, I've -"

"Santana, I'm so tired of your empty promises!" Quinn cried, tears spilling from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hands immediately.

"Quinn, I swear, I know you've waited so long for me to get my shit together. And I know you want and deserve someone romantic and corny as fuck and - "

" - really, Santana, you're digging a deeper hole for yourself."

Santana took a deep breath to collect herself and her thoughts, clearly her words coming out wrong.

"Look, I literally need just ten minutes of your time and if it doesn't convince you that I was and I still am very sorry for forgetting about Valentine's Day and anything else I've ever forgotten while we've been together, then you can leave me," Santana's chest tightened at those last words, but she couldn't let them get the best of her. She had to convince Quinn to stay.

Quinn looked at her with questioning eyes, but nodded silently, giving Santana permission. Santana immediately dragged her into the living room and let her sit on the couch. She was pacing back and forth in front of Quinn trying to figure out how she should phrase exactly what she wanted to say.

"I have been a selfish shit throughout most of our relationship. I've forgotten anniversaries, birthdays, holidays and I am the least romantic person, aside from Puck that you have ever dated. I know I'm not the ideal person you pictured yourself with, but you've made me a better person, Q," Santana was fiddling with her fingers nervously, praying to a God she didn't believe in that this would work, "I'm sorry, I'm such a fucked up person and a shit girlfriend. But there's a reason why I've been working my ass off instead of begging for your forgiveness this entire week and a half and I finally got the promotion I've been wanting since forever! And before you roll your eyes and sarcastically congratulate me, let me just tell you why I had been working my ass off lately instead of groveling for your forgiveness."

Santana walked over to her purse on her sofa and grabbed two pieces of paper, waving them around excitedly.

"I told them, I would only take this promotion and continue working for their company if they allowed me a three week paid vacation and they said yes!" Santana was beaming, but Quinn was still clearly not overjoyed by any of this news. She sat down next to Quinn, with a serious look on her face.

"Q, I bought us tickets to your dream city. To a place I remember you fawning over since we were like five."

Quinn looked at her suspiciously now.

"If you'll let me take you, I have tickets for Paris, France, taking off next week."

Quinn now looked at Santana with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Babe, breathe."

Quinn shook her head and inhaled a deep breath.

"Seriously?" it was a quiet response, but a response that was better than continuing to pack and leaving Santana.

Santana nodded silently and was met with a tight embrace from the blonde.

That night, Santana was finally allowed back in her bed, but she barely slept. Quinn and Santana were up all night, and they were sure to receive tons of neighbor noise complaints in the morning.

* * *

Santana and Quinn had finished a nice dinner in a quaint French caffe with a few glasses of red wine. Thank God Quinn took French in high school or else Santana would've probably ordered a calf's brain and duck liver. They decided to walk to the Eiffel Tower since it was nearby. As they walked down the park leading up to the Eiffel Tower, they gazed at it together quietly in awe of the beautiful monument.

Quinn squeezed Santana's arm tighter and leaned on her shoulder, "I never thought it would be this beautiful," she sighed, truly happy.

Santana took away her attention away from the lit up Eiffel Tower and looked down at Quinn, admiring the beauty in front of her, "I always knew it would be," she quietly replied, smiling.

They were maybe twenty yards away from the Eiffel Tower when Santana stopped them. Santana could hear one of the merry-go-rounds playing nearby and the bustle of tourists in a distance. There were only a few venders around trying to sell keychains and whatnot, but other than that, it was basically just Santana and Quinn in the area where they stood.

"Quinn," Santana held Quinn's hands and themselves face each other, "I don't deserve you. You are the most amazing, inspiring, loving woman I know and you make me a better me. Maybe that's why we work so well together in spite of how we fight. We make each other better, but you have no idea how much you've changed me as a person. I know I suck at remembering things and I suck at romantic shit, but I'm suck a little less at them because of you," Santana smiled as she heard Quinn giggle in response and could slightly see her blush even in night's lighting, "Ten years, you have waited for me. Ten years, you've forgiven me for fucking up. Ten years of the best sex of your life."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shook her head, but still laughed.

"And Valentine's Day just made me realize how long you've waited for me to get my shit together. And, babe," Santana's voice was shaky and she was clearly nervous, "you've waited long enough," Santana then got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn gasped and Santana was pretty sure she was going to faint.

"Q, can you please say something. It is cold as fuck and the gravel kind of hurts."

"Yes! Yes a million times!" Quinn weeped happily.

Santana smiled and immediately slipped the rather large diamond ring on Quinn's finger. She stood up hurriedly and kissed her fiancé, tears of joy streaming down both of their faces. If only they had captured a photo, they would've witnessed the lights on the Eiffel Tower dancing on it as if mirroring the fluttering butterflies that were dancing in both of their stomach's.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I know it's been a while. I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates for those of you who are faithful followers to any of my stories. Life has been a tad bit crazy and busy, so I'm sorry! Hopefully for those of you who read We'll Hate What We've Lost (…) I will have a chapter up some time next week - same for those of you who follow Fix a Heart. Also, I'm very aware that this is in fact Day 6 (technically in some parts of the world) of Quinntana week. I'm tempted to write for all of the prompts, but idk yet. This isn't my best… But I guess I'll base it on the reviews I get off of this one? So let me know either via PM or review, if you want me to write for the rest of the prompts (despite it being late).

Also shoutout to karishmaYOLObitch for PMing me and asking me write for Quinntana Week! It certainly did push me to write for at least one prompt.

Hope everyone enjoys the rest of their weekend :)


End file.
